


𝘿𝙮𝙨𝙥𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙖 & 𝘿𝙖𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙣

by the_actual_gay_disaster, umbrella_child (the_actual_gay_disaster)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And then they were roommates, BAMF Ciel Phantomhive, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cause I don't wanna put him down, Ciel & Izuku are roomates, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Cute Ciel Phantomhive, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Everyone thinks Sebastian is Ciel's quirk, Gonna be a bit of chatfic in later chapters, Let Ciel say fuck 2020, Midoriya Hisashi is not a good dad, Midoriya Inko is not a good mom, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One For All, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Mirio has one for all, Multi, Nezu and Ciel are tea buddies, Passive-Aggressive tea drinking, SebaDad 2020, Sebastian is a cockblocker, Sebastian just wants his soul, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Shinsou and Izuku are sleepy bois, Vigilante Ciel Phantomhive, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, but really, he's here for comedic purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_actual_gay_disaster/pseuds/the_actual_gay_disaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_actual_gay_disaster/pseuds/umbrella_child
Summary: One day, Izuku had everything. And then, he had nothing. He was nothing. Useless, worthless. His family shunned him and cast him aside in the streets, and his only choice was to survive where crime was near.And then that all changed.A blue-gray haired boy brought him up, fed and clothed him, and told him that no one else mattered, that he was going to be a hero, even when the universe was against him. Even when his sky was starless, he’d find a way to make it shine.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Ciel Phantomhive, Midoriya Izuku & Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku & Sebastian Michaelis, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Ciel Phantomhive, Shinsou Hitoshi/Midoriya Izuku/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	1. 𝘿𝙮𝙨𝙥𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙖

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Just read it please. I tried.

Izuku was four, and very happy. It didn’t matter that he didn’t get his quirk yet, because he knew he was going to get one. It was inevitable. His parents were fourth generation quirk users, separately with fire-breathing and minor telekinesis. He would either get a mix of the quirks, or one of his parents’. All technicalities aside, Izuku didn’t worry one bit. He knew he was going to get a quirk, and be a  _ hero _ , just like All Might. He slept just fine that night, and he knew that he would probably get his quirk the day after. That night, the stars shined bright, and the sound of airplanes lulled him to sleep. 

(Even if he didn’t get a quirk, he was sure his family would still love him.)

* * *

Izuku was five, and he was now considered quirkless. After that one word was said, he could see his parents’ faces tighten up, and he saw their grimaces. But he was young, he couldn’t have possibly known that that one visit to the quirk doctor would have been his downfall. He couldn’t have. Izuku smiled when Inko and Hisashi put him to bed that night, everything beyond that would go downhill. He had nothing else to live for, no expectations. In a twisted way, he was lucky. But luck can only take you so far. 

In the early morning, Izuku woke up in a dry and brash forest, with only a little bag containing a bottle of water, and a little snack-bag of almonds. Being of such a childish age, Izuku thought it was a camping trip of some sort, and that his parents would be back soon. So he waited. And waited. Until the sun set, and the cold breeze blew at his green hair. Little tears came at his eyes, but he refused to assume that his parents abandoned him. They loved him, didn’t they? They didn’t care that he was quirkless, did they? He was going to be a hero, and Mama wanted him to be one, right? Papa too? They didn’t leave him all alone. They didn’t.

(That’s when Izuku learned that the world was never fair. Survival of the fittest.) 

When Izuku realized no one was coming for him, he cried. He cried, so the thunder in the skies screamed with him, his anguish was met with lightning strikes against the ground. The rain pattered and stormed over him, his sadness almost unequivocal with the soaking pain of being abandoned. He was too young for such sorrow, and yet, he was being subjected to it. How rotten the world has become, to leave such a young child alone, in the cold. You’d assume that he’d stop crying in a few minutes, but no. He cried throughout the night, until his eyes were red and sore. Until his sadness had poured out of him. He didn’t even eat, what meagre provisions he was given. They were all flooded away with his tears, and forgotten as such. 

But when little Izuku got up from his knees, only a blank look remained. Like he had given up on anyone. In this small fraction of a moment, he learned not to depend on anyone, because they’ll steal your heart and watch you break. What a lesson he learned. It’s almost funny how fast you can learn something in dire situations. Crying wouldn’t solve anything. If anything, he would die faster. Despite his state of being currently, he’d rather not die. So he wiped his tears off and walked out of the forest. Where he was going he did not know, but what he did know, was that he was going  _ up. _

It had been four whole years after Izuku was left in that forest, and despite the depravity of the situation, he’d say that he was doing well. He lived on the streets,as one of the many informant vigilantes. At such a young age, as well. Being extremely morally grey as such. He was neither a hero-lover nor a villain-hater. He just existed. To help and to hate. He was the balance. To the underworld, he was known as Dysphoria, the vigilante who was known to distract heroes and underground ones alike, and then they wouldn’t even remember what occured in that moment, and then that was where the name Dysphoria came in. No one knew if it was a quirk, or just a coincidence. Only Izuku knew. Maybe it was a quirk, maybe it wasn’t. Sometimes Izuku took in hitman jobs, very rarely, he would murder. He had three rules. 

  * **If they are unarmed, don’t kill.**


  * Only harm the ones with bad intentions.


  * Never children. 



The first rule was because he wasn’t a brute, and he didn’t kill or wound for fun. He didn’t get off on that. The second, was the exact same reason why. The third, was well, because he himself was a child, and he wouldn’t kill someone the same age as him. He never broke those rules. Never. He’d rather kill himself than break any of the rules. 

Sometimes Izuku would think of what would happen if his parents actually kept him. He would probably still be quirkless-ish and bullied. He would have probably died sooner there than in the underground. 

But that didn’t mean Izuku still didn’t want someone who cared for him.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was currently having a bit of tea in the Bentley while Sebastian was talking about some random possible trading area. That might be because he had just entered Japan to do some business with the Prime Minister and such. To Ciel Phantomhive, Japan looked quaint, like a little foreign dollhouse. But that was until the carriage passed the red light district, a place that almost looked like the slums of London, except for the fact that there was a multiplicity of dark clothed individuals dealing in suggestive things, and despite the state of the place, it looked like some of the people were well off. For the life of him, he couldn’t fathom why wealthy individuals would dwell in such a poor-looking place. But part of him, his curiosity, wondered if there was something that was useful there. He’d have to check later, once this business with the Prime Minister was done. 

“Bocchan. You must remember. There are heroes and villains in this country, and there is a larger percentage of people with a quirk than in England.” Sebastian quipped as they reached the Prime Minister’s villa, and the car they were in stopped. Sebastian exited, and first opened the door for Ciel. 

When they entered the reception area, the receptionist smiled down at Ciel as if he was a little child. (He was actually, only nine.) She even had the gall to offer him a lollipop as if he was some juvenile kid who got his hands sticky and dirty. She probably thought he was just made the heir for some tragedy, and had to give him  _ pity _ . Like he needed that from a nobody. He wasn’t having such a bright experience of Japan. Thank god he was only there for business, then he could go back home. 

Sebastian’s current expression was full of amusement, and it almost made Ciel explode. When he got back to their place in Mustafu, he would yell at him(mildly, of course). 

“Ma’am, we are here for company with the Prime Minister, thank you very much.” Sebastian’s voice rang, knocking Ciel out of his thoughts. 

The receptionist smiled(We all know that smile is fake.) and seemed to jot down a few things and got on the phone for some needless reason. She motioned the two toward the velvet and comfortable-looking chairs, and covered up her other unoccupied ear as she talked to whoever was on the other line. 

Ciel chose a chartreuse loveseat that looked a bit too overtstuffed, while Sebastian chose to stand up beside him. The silence was almost too suffocating when finally the receptionist spoke up from it. 

“He would like to see you two, Phantomhive-san and Sebastian-san.” The receptionist didn’t decide to hide her nervous face when Ciel passed by with a threatening scowl, surprisingly menacing despite his size.

* * *

Grocery shopping was really mundane by Izuku’s standards. And by grocery shopping, he meant doing hitmen duties. They paid quite a bit, and it wasn’t like he was killing anyone. He just brought them to the person who paid them, and then _they_ killed them. Easy. And Izuku covered up his steps so neatly, it was like he was never there. So really, he had _no_ kill count. The person who was his target didn’t even know that they were being targeted by a nine-year old morally grey child. Izuku had his targets info sent to him via. one of his many burner phones. Not that he couldn’t afford a high-tech one, just that in the era of quirks, anything could be done, and therefore he would have been caught faster than a fly in a electric trap. 

Izuku threw on his stark black mask, really the only thing that wasn’t cheap. It had a interface built by someone in the underground who owed him a favor, and a camoflague part so he could blend in more. 

Now the last part was to know who his target was. He waited a few minutes before checking the burner phone for the information. 

**Koharu Takiyama**

**Age: 51**

**Appearance: Fading black hair, a chubby frame, pale sickly skin, and swirling blue eyes.**

**Quirk: Aero-hue(Changing the colour of air)**

**Information: Takiyama should be seen at this time with a sweaty white cheap business shirt, and discount store black slacks. Takiyama had stolen a stock of Trigger from our storage and should possibly be carrying it in a business suitcase. Go to the Musutafu train station and take the train, which is possibly what he is doing. He is planning to sell the Trigger due to his financial problems, at the Shirakumi Pawn Shop, which is actually a drug ring.**

**Payment: 100,000 ¥**

The price almost made Izuku’s eyes bug. That would be enough to feed him and get equipment for months, and rent. He was lucky he didn’t have to do any more than that. He knew the pains of not having enough money. He hoped he wouldn’t have to do anything too bad. 

A notification popped from the burner phone. Izuku’s eyes trailed to the black box of text. 

**Objection: Kill Takiyama and take the Trigger.**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was glad that the meeting with that damned Prime Minister was over. Another person who treated him like a child. He wasn’t one, for god’s sake. (He was, he’s nine.) At least he got the man to agree to let him do oriental trading in this branch. Ciel swore the whole time, Sebastian was laughing. He saw the man’s lips quiver and shake. 

While they were driving to Ciel’s villa in Musutafu, he repeatedly beat Sebastian on the head for being so insolent. And then he still had the gall to chuckle and pat his head as if he was a child(You are, Ciel. Fucking  _ nine. _ ) 

“I see, Bocchan. 

“Please stop hitting me, Bocchan.” 

“I apologize, Bocchan.”

“ _ Bocchan. _ ” 

The tone of Sebastian’s voice made Ciel stop for a moment, and look toward where Sebastian’s gaze was fixed. A dark alley faced where he was looking, but Ciel could see movement in the brisk darkness. 

‘What is that?’ 

Ciel looked at Sebastian for a moment before pulling on the car door. Sue him, he was curious. It wasn’t like he was going to die. He had Sebastian for that. Anyways, it was probably shadows, or something of the like. He wasn’t called to those crime sites in London for nothing. He needed something to distract him. 

Izuku was so close. He tried to end the man’s life as fast as he could, so he could take the Trigger and go. He hated that he had to kill a somewhat innocent man for money. But he needed the money, and he couldn’t take chances that he would ever get another case that would pay so much. But Takiyama had to be so troublesome and run into a dark alley, and using his even more troublesome quirk to shade the air so he couldn’t see him as well. Izuku couldn’t even take out his suitcase, being disguised as well. 

Izuku couldn’t risk letting the man go. So he did what he was sure he would regret. He activated his maybe-quirk. The familar mist that came from his hands coursed over to Takiyama, and surrounded the outline of his body. The milky look was the only thing visible from the darkness, and swiftly, Izuku grasped the suitcase from the man’s sweaty hands that were slowly going slack. At the look of Takiyama’s slack body, Izuku grimaced. He’d have to add that on his kill count. 

Sounds of movement came from the entrance of the alley, and Izuku froze. He thought this part of Musutafu was abandoned, and the fact that he could clearly hear movement and voices frightened him. It also sounded like whoever the person was, they were blocking the front of the alley. 

Izuku activated his quirk again, and tried to surround whoever was blocking him, but some force was  _ blocking  _ his quirk, and he couldn’t see who was blocking him. It took a few minutes before Izuku felt the strain of his quirk, and a migraine beginning to sprout from his temples. His eyelids flickered before he started to feel extremely exausted and the hand grasping the suitcase began to slightly slip. 

‘Ugh, what’s sapping my energy?’ Something was feeding on Izuku’s energy, and little pricks of straining tears came from his eyes as the last of his energy was used to support the suitcase. 

Izuku’s legs buckled as his hold of the suitcase slipped, and he fell to the ground. 

Ciel Phantomhive was surprised, to say the least. He had just experienced a fight between what looked like two men. One man was fat and sweaty with a suitcase, and the other was covered in all black, with a mask glowing in black and blue, short stature. 

For some reason, the shorter male had collapsed after using what would be called his quirk, and the suitcase that he took from the other man(dead, Sebastian checked his pulse) laid on the ground. Ciel moved toward the shorter male first, and slowly took off his mask. 

Under the mask was a boy that looked Ciel’s age. The boy had short and puffy dark green hair, and big green eyes that eerily glowed in the dark alley. The surprise on both Ciel’s face was evident. How could a boy so young  _ kill  _ a man who looked almost in his fifties, and had the upper strength. 

Ciel was curious. And when he gets curious, he wanted to know more. 

“Sebastian. Forget the suitcase and the dead fat man. Get the boy.” Sebastian paused, an insufferable grin on his face. 

“What did you say?”

Ciel’s eyes popped in anger. He pulled his eyepatch from his covered eye and commanded Sebastian in a (well, commanding) voice.

“ **_Carry the boy, Sebastian._ ** ” 

Sebastian’s eyes glowed red as his smile turned a bit more menacing. 

“Yes, bocchan.” 

  
  
  



	2. Tea, Anyone?

Izuku woke up in a fog. He only remembered  _ disposing  _ of the man, and getting the suitcase in his hands. And then he heard and saw whoever was blocking his way, and tried to use his quirk to knock them out, but some force was blocking him from being able to use it properly, and he passed out before completing the job. But he felt something like a pillow under his head, and the feeling of being covered with blankets, being rather soft. 

If he passed out on the street, then why was he on a bed(he assumed it was one, anyways.)?

And what happened to that suitcase? He needed it.

In a rush of adrenaline, Izuku jumped up. 

And supposedly bumped someone on his way. He heard someone make an ‘oof’ sound, and then in that moment, he looked up. 

Above his eyesight was a boy(Who looked his age)with grayish-blue hair and a stark black eyepatch on his right eye. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

Ciel didn’t expect the green-haired boy to wake up yet, and frankly, he didn’t want him to just yet. He wouldn’t say it outloud, but there was this kind of satisfaction Ciel got in seeing the boy in a peaceful sleep, with the apples of his cheeks blushing slightly, and the rising and falling of his chest-

“Are you just going to stare at me, or say something?” The green-haired boy stated bluntly. 

Ciel didn’t realize he was staring at the green-haired boy for so long, when he had other things to get to. He was just going to talk to the green-haired boy for a few, then send him on his merry way, where someone must be waiting for him. 

“Uh, hello? I said, are you going to keep staring at me?” The green-haired boy stated again. A light blush crept to Ciel’s face as he realized that he’d done it again. Ciel shortly composed himself.

“Ah, I’m sorry. You are here because-” Ciel began, before the green-haired boy interrupted him.

“Where’s the suitcase?” The boy’s eyes popped in fear and worry. Ciel’s mind went back to the suitcase that he told Sebastian to leave, back in that dark alley. 

“It’s not here. I think Sebastian left it in that dark alley.” Ciel pressed his hand to his mouth in thought, before he felt a weight on his chest. The green-haired boy had thrown himself against Ciel, probably in a fit.

“What!? You didn’t bring the suitcase  _ with  _ you? That suitcase held 10 tons of Trigger!” The boy exclaimed. His face turned redder each second. Ciel assumed that he was upset.    
  


(No duh, Ciel. You literally left his payment. Think next time.) 

“What is Trigger? And why did you kill that man?” Ciel internally sighed in relief.  _ Now _ they were getting to things. 

The green-haired boy frowned in distrust. 

“And why should I tell you? You aren’t the police, and even if you were, I wouldn’t believe you nor tell you. You’re a kid just like me.” 

Ciel ignored the jibe at his age and childness, and stared at the boy with his most serious look. 

“It’s in your best interest. You don’t know where you are, so tell us, and then we’ll negotiate something.”

The green-haired boy sighed, and moved away from Ciel.

“Trigger is a drug that enhances quirk-users and their quirk. It costs quite a bit on the drug ring market, and that is what Takiyama was trying to do. He had financial problems, so he decided to steal it from this gang, and sell it. This is where I come in. My name is Izuku, but underground, they call me Dysphoria. I kill, steal, and fight for money. Sometimes I take hitman jobs. This one paid the most. I had to kill Takiyama, take the Trigger, and give it to the gang, and then they would pay me. The Trigger was in that suitcase that you left. Along with my payment. So now, I’m virtually broke, and with nothing to my name. Thank you for that, by the way.” 

Ciel blinked. He didn’t know that the drab suitcase had something so valuable in there. Maybe there was still a chance to get it back. 

“There’s literally no way to get it back. You left it in a dark alley, and someone’s bound to find it. Again, thank you for your stupidity.” Izuku smiled sarcastically. 

Ciel cleared his throat. 

“Ah, I apologize for that. I could always pay you back for that, and send you back to whoever cares for you-” 

“No one.” 

“Say again?” Ciel paused to look at Izuku. 

“No one cares for me. I was abandoned at five in a forest, and I lived on the streets ever since. But you didn’t ask for my sob story, did you? You probably were curious and wanted to know how I killed that man.” Izuku scoffed and patted back his curly green hair(Ciel really wanted to touch it, it looked so fluffy).

Ciel looked around in slight embarrassment. Was he that see-through? He’d have to work on his elocution later on. But right now, he was surprised to know that no one was taking care of the boy. And abandoned? Why? 

“Why were you abandoned?” 

“Pfft. That story is for Level 10 friendship. Not going to tell you.” Izuku’s face turned up into smugness, looking like he was about to laugh. Ciel didn’t find anything amusing. But he did want to know.

“How can I get to Level 10 friendship?” (Pft. Ciel. So funny.)

For one moment, Izuku stopped smiling, and just looked at Ciel. The intensity of the stare made Ciel wonder what was going on in that mind of his. 

“You? Level 10 friendship? How  _ you  _ can get to it? Oh, you’d have to do a lot.” almost made Ciel wonder what was going on in Izuku’s mind. And then, surprising Ciel greatly, Izuku began to laugh. Not a chuckle, a full blown giggle and snort. (Ciel thought it was kind of cute.) 

“You? Level 10 friendship? You, the stuffed britches, tea drinking, nine year old?” Izuku seemed to lose his marbles at the last insult, and slapped his knee and laughed until he was wiping his eyes of the few tears. 

Ciel scoffed, and frowned.    
  
“Excuse me, I’ll have you know-” Izuku interrupted him.

“And this is the 22nd century. Why’re you wearing such frilly clothing? Pfft.” 

(Ciel changed his mind. This was getting nowhere.) 

Ciel pressed his hands against his head. He was beginning to have a migraine from talking to Izuku. He even thought he may be losing braincells. 

Izuku cleared his throat. 

“Sorry, ....sir? Didn’t get your name. But you don’t realize you are so amusing. You should change your clothing if you want people to take you seriously. And about the level 10 friendship. It doesn’t exist, because I don’t have friends. Having immediate relations can cause problems later on.” 

Ciel blinked. What brought on such immaculate seriousness from this boy, who looked like he spent his time laughing, now looking like, well, Ciel. He was more similar to Izuku, he began to think. 

Ciel didn’t reply, and the thick atmosphere of silence took over the area of the manor they were in. Ciel stared at Izuku, and Izuku stared back. It was almost funny how identical they looked in this moment.

Sebastian was currently preparing a small luncheon for Ciel and the boy they picked up from that dark alley. 

He was interesting, the green haired boy. He seemed to be very intelligent, and at that very young age. He also had expensive armour, possibly used for vigilantism. And the boy’s quirk was so interesting, almost like what he used to feed on souls from time to time.

Also the fact that when he was serious, (He only saw this when he was sleeping) he almost looked like Bocchan. He hoped that the boy would stay. 

(Ciel needed someone his age.)

* * *

Sebastian had prepared a luncheon, containing of chocolate drizzled cherries, champagne-seared veal, and earl grey tea with a hint of aged wine.(It was nice for a change, that none of those troublesome servants back at the Phantomhive manor interrupted him.)

He wheeled the meal on a little bronze tinged trolley, and pushed the trolley through the double doors that lead to the room where Bocchan and the green haired boy were. 

Sebastian looked on as both Bocchan and the green haired boy were staring at each other, and what was most alarming, that they looked so like each other in that moment. No one was saying anything, and the green-haired boy( He had to get the name, couldn’t keep calling him that) had a little smirk on his face, while Bocchan had a little frown. 

(At that moment, Sebastian knew the boy had to stay)

Despite wanting to see how long this silence would be prolonged, Bocchan had things to do, and quite frankly, Sebastian wanted to get to know the green-haired boy more. 

(It was funny how neither of the boys noticed he was there.)

“Tea, anyone?”

* * *

“And that’s why you shouldn’t kidnap random people in an alley.” 

“It’s not kidnapping if the person was unconscious, and needed help.”

“But how did you know I needed help, could have been taking a nap.” 

Sebastian watched as Bocchan and the green haired boy (Now named Izuku, he found out) argued with each other, and Bocchan passive-agressively drinking tea, seeming to stare through Izuku’s soul. (It was a nice soul too, smelled like pinetrees.) 

Sebastian had been staring at Bocchan and Izuku’s discourse for the past half hour, which led him to question how damn long someone could stare at a person. Also the fact that Bocchan  _ really  _ had places to go, and Sebastian’s patience was wearing thin, even for a butler. Ciel was being too childish for his liking, and it didn’t matter how many times Ciel denied it, he was a child, but that attitude could only go so far. 

“ _ sigh.  _ Bocchan. Will you stop arguing and just let the boy stay in the manor? At that sentence, all conversation stopped. 

“Let him, stay  _ here? _ ” Ciel’s face opened up in confusion. 

“Why?” 

Izuku pointedly looked at Ciel. 

“You  _ did  _ leave my suitcase, which lead me to be paid, Ciely.”

“My name is not Ciely. And shouldn’t you be at home somewhere? You’re a child.” 

Izuku’s face scrunched up. 

“Who are  _ you  _ to say that? And you’re a child yourself!” Sebastian frowned. If he didn’t interrupt now, they would probably go on until dawn. 

“It’s not like Izuku is going to stay forever, just until he gets’ whatever he has straight.” Sebastian tried to pacify Ciel, unless it would be worse. 

Ciel’s face calmed. 

“Yes, only for a little bit.”

  
  


  
  



End file.
